The Triangle
by ICURAQT2
Summary: One possible way to resolve the love triangle.  UPDATED 4-8-2012 - rating changed from T to M for chapter 3 only but it's still tasteful I think - lots of Stefan and Elena finding their way "home". ;-  PLEASE REVIEW thx!
1. Chapter 1 Coming to Terms

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to TVD nor the characters. **

**Premise: One possible way, over two different episodes, to resolve the Delena/Stelena dilemma. **Love and respect to the TVD family, but I want/need to accelerate the love triangle– so much so, that this is my first ever effort to be an author. I think/hope Delena and Stelena fans will appreciate this FanFic for the respectful treatment of the triangle despite only one brother winning the girl. My personal frustration may be rather blatant, resulting in both chapters being a bit romance-saga-like, so be nice to an older newbie.)** Chapter one, the stage is set with a recap of the very end of episode 3X14, leading into some modified scenes for 3X15… **

**Chapter one: **_**Coming to Terms**_

**Last week on TVD 3X14:**

Stefan grabs Elena's wrists and firmly pulling her soft delicate hands from his face but not quite letting go yet. He couldn't take much more of the feel of skin on skin triggering more memories of her touch flooding back. He remembered her gloved hand from earlier in the evening leading him outside, not wanting to let go, the curve of her form meeting his body during the waltz, it had ended too soon. It was getting increasingly difficult to not let it all back in, to let her in. Stefan steeled his resolve as best he could, back to form; he had to discourage Elena at all costs to keep her safe. He bit out, "If I let myself feel, all I feel is pain," and left, bounding off the porch two steps at a time.

**3X15 Opens:**

Elena woke in the same tormented state which had ruined her sleep repeatedly overnight. Having decreed a death sentence last night weighed on her. At the same time, Stefan, just maybe, she might be able to get her Stefan back, was it possible? She felt guilty and hopeful, and then more guilt for feeling hopeful. _Argghhhh!_ Elena closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her conflicted mind. She would deal with the Original problem later. She had to focus on Stefan first if there was even the slightest chance…

There had to be a way to break through Stefan's emotional control somehow. There was a moment, just a small crack in his façade tonight. She saw the opportunity and had asked him to show a little care for her, just a little, a small morsel she could hold on to was all she'd hoped for…not to recover from his entire ordeal all at once. Of course, she didn't _want_ him to feel pain but he would need to work through it to be able to move forward, to regain some measure of the man she knew he could be.

It seemed obvious to her that he could feel. There was anger, hatred, and rage. What was it that Katherine had said about love and hate? There was a song about it. She kicked free of her linens and hoped the morning chill would help rouse her sleep deprived brain to an answer. Was there a switch that a vampire could flip to turn off just _some_ emotions? That didn't seem likely. And it didn't actually seem like those emotions were turned off, not really, not when she thought she'd glimpsed something in his eyes…

Maybe it was nothing to do with being able to flip a switch. Maybe it was a more human effort to bury his feelings for her, to keep her away from him… She gnawed lightly on her lip as she pondered. She was missing something. It just didn't add up. Yes, he had hurt her. Of course, his bite scarred her in more than one way, but he had been compelled. Elena would not soon forget but she could forgive him. And really was forgiveness even necessary? It was not Stefan's fault. He should not feel guilt about something another forced him to do, but that was Stefan to a tee. If anyone should feel guilty she should about sentencing Elijah to death. No one had forced her to lie to Elijah. They just needed Klaus dead. It all came full circle again to the real culprit. For Elena, all her anger and hate was directed, as it should have been, at Klaus, not at Stefan. "_Enough!"_ she thought and flung herself out of bed willing her mind to stay focused.

Elena didn't want to stew any further. It only drove her down tangents, non-essential for today. Today she needed to take action. Brushing her teeth, see stared at her reflection. She needed to be a strong woman today not the tired young girl looking back at her. If there was a chink in the armor, if Stefan was showing signs of letting his guard down, she had to reach in and help pull him back to her. She was on a mission and her strength of purpose drove her faster through her morning routines. Stefan had always encouraged her, with her brother, her friends, that if you wanted to solve a relationship problem, you go to the source. She'd smile up at him and nod, knowing he was always right and thanking him for the encouragement. But of course, this was not just some minor relationship problem...

Hesitating for a moment, Elena pondered how to proceed. What if she went straight to Stefan, confronting him again like last night, what would happen? She told him that she wasn't going to stop. Would Stefan simply sneer at her, tell her she was wrong, tell her to get over it…over him? Would the window of opportunity she glimpsed last night be closed irreparably? She considered her next steps thoughtfully but quickly. Her best option to ensure the desired result, although she hated to admit it, was Damon. No one else knew Stefan like Damon did. Damon could push all the right buttons, on anyone, especially his brother.

Then again, after last night, when she told Damon that maybe his feelings for her were a problem, Elena wasn't sure that Damon would be in the mood to help her. It would be a delicate matter to say the least. Of course Damon wanted Stefan back in the fold, his best "bro", but not necessarily as the "good" Stefan. Damon wanted Stefan to be more like Damon. Not the abstaining and disapproving Stefan that at times despised Damon.

Then there was also the matter of Damon's feelings toward Elena and whether or not they were reciprocated. Damon probably feared that someday Stefan would re-embrace his humanity leading to Stefan winning Elena all over again. Not exactly in Damon's best interests…he'd said he loved her. Elena's throat caught at the thought of that kiss, that kiss, on the very same porch on which just last night Elena had hoped she would break through to Stefan. _OK, just_ _Stop!_ Elena told herself. _Stop over-thinking this._ Ultimately, she convinced herself going to Damon was the best next step. She had to talk to him anyway to relay the news, and her reservations, about Esther's plan.

Elena called ahead. A sardonic, "What," was his hello. Had she woken him? He was obviously angry with her which led to Elena's, "Damon, if you are still mad at me, you need to get over it." She heard the rustle of sheets as he hung up saying he already was. Exasperated but determined, Elena left to handle this in person.

On her way to see Damon, she rang Stefan. It went to voicemail. Not immediately like it does when the phone is off, but... Had he hit "ignore"? Why would he ignore her call? Was that the beep? Shoot. She left an awkward voicemail letting him know she was going to be over and fumbled to end the call. Really, Elena, she rolled her eyes at herself. She wasn't used to being covert with Stefan. She was nervous. She hadn't really thought this part through well enough. She wanted to know where Stefan was this morning, considering the range of vampire hearing. She needed a private conversation with Damon first...maybe she'd take Damon for a ride to talk… Her mind raced to plan but then Stefan immediately called her back.

"I'm not at home, sorry. What do you need?" he said brusquely. "I was just trying to reach Damon and make sure he made it home ok after last night," she answered quelling her nerves. "Well, I'm sure he's fine, I, uh, heard him come in last night, quite late though, so he's probably still asleep. I'll be back later and will check up on him for you. Don't trouble yourself." She tried to interject but he continued, "So I'll have Damon call you later, k? I gotta run." And he was gone. OK, she thought, oddly abrupt but then that was the new Stefan. Elena didn't have to say too much and she didn't lie, not really. Good. He's not at home so he won't even know about the conversation with Damon. Perfect. With that she rounded the last corner before turning into the Salvatore driveway.

Elena arrived at the boarding house none too thrilled with the prospect of entering Damon's room, waking him, again, and possibly having this conversation in his bedroom. Damon enjoyed riling her up, like the time he showed up in the foyer wearing nothing but the remnants of a bubble bath…What would she find today after her treatment of him last night? She was prepared to avert her eyes quickly if the need, well, arose…She snickered at the thought before steeling herself to leave the safety of her vehicle.

Approaching the front entry, she was just in time to witness a shirtless Damon opening the door for Rebecca departing in her torn evening gown with heels in hand. Rebecca seemed to enjoy the stunned face of Elena, the doppelganger's eyes wide and mouth open but unable to utter a single sound. Rebecca preferred when the precious Elena would shut up so this suited her just fine. She could barely stifle a giggle and didn't even attempt to hide the grin as she passed by Elena.

After moving past his initial surprise, and maybe a hint of regret, Damon grandly held the door open with mocking welcome and an exaggerated "Why, good morning, Miss Gilbert. I haven't caused you another problem have I?"

Struggling to focus on her mission she said, "I needed to talk to you without Stefan overhearing. He said he'd be back later." Elena slowly entered the Salvatore home still experiencing an otherworldly sense of disbelief. She made her way to the closest sofa, hesitated, then sat, then stood, not quite knowing what to say first. And where did Damon go?

As he suddenly reappeared putting on a shirt, Elena asked Damon, "Are you still on vervain?"

"You think Rebecca had to compel me?" Damon countered stepping down into the room.

"She tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago." She paused seeing this had no effect on him. "You, Damon, you told me you loved me less than 24 hours ago…"

"So which bothers you more, that she tried to kill you or that I took her to bed?"

Elena bit her tongue. She would not let this degrade to petty barbs nor would she admit his sleeping with Rebecca had hurt her. She was not jealous. That wasn't it. Elena took a beat. In a low, soft, but somewhat tight voice, Elena slowly explained. "It bothers me that you would think yourself in love, have a disagreement, and decide your best course of action is to tempt an Original to kill you. And when that fails, decide to hurt the one you supposedly love by sleeping with another."

"It's not like I had the chance to sleep with you, did I? Or are you offering?" he smirked.

"Damon…" Elena admonished him.

"Oh come on, Elena, it didn't hurt you that I slept with her. You don't love me. And you never will."

"That's not true." Elena stopped. Did she just say that? She said that wrong. Damon stopped dead still. Suddenly it seemed all too quiet, like time stopped briefly as that last bit replayed in both of their minds. What had she said…? He was in front of her in a flash, not too close though, not wanting to intimidate, his eyes searching her face, not quite believing what he thought he heard. He didn't want to speak for fear it would stop her from finally telling him how she felt. He just slightly raised his brows, silently asking, hoping, for her to continue.

Elena looked down and away. She bit her lip. She gathered her thoughts putting a few more steps between them. She felt that somehow, space would help her think. She didn't want to again say something she didn't mean, just like last night. "Look, Damon," she paused. This was not her plan. She was not prepared to face this now. But she's the one that started it. Slowly, stumbling to formulate her words, "That night, when you kissed me…when we kissed…that was when…I really knew…that I had to deal with…well, that there was some truth…that there could maybe be something, something in the future, between us. Maybe... But… But how could I? How could we? "

Her question was laden with guilt and while rhetorical, if he had an answer, she would have liked to know. Clearly she was still struggling with how she felt. Another raised eyebrow asking her to keep going. She tried to explain, "I was so conflicted after that. I put it out of my head. I didn't want to think about it. But then it got harder to not think about. It had been so long since... I was feeling so alone and missing…. We were always together, helping each other through" she stopped, struggling to articulate. "I just, I, I didn't want to admit it, but I liked it. I liked kissing you," she said speeding up so her confession could end sooner. It was quiet again. Elena's cheeks felt hot. He could hear her heart skip.

Quietly Damon prodded, "So what are you saying, Elena?"

She turned suddenly and almost angrily proclaimed, seemingly out of nowhere, "You know, you killed my brother." This might not be going where he'd hoped after all. There was a slight touch of hysteria in her voice as she proffered how ludicrous loving him would seem. "You killed my uncle, my father, well, you know what I mean. Yes they both came back but… You killed Lexi." She looked at him with confusion and near disbelief. "But then there was Rose. I think you really cared for her, deeply. " Pacing as she lectured aloud, Elena continued defining the dichotomy that was Damon as she saw it. "Half the time you torture Stefan, the other half you seem to love him, you save each other. You've hurt me and those I love in so many ways, Damon. I don't get it. I don't think I'll ever get it. How, lately, you've been so good to me, taking care of me, protecting me, my family, helping me find my way through…together finding our way through all this madness with Klaus, searching for Stefan… But I just..." Pausing again, working it out for her and at the same time trying to help him see the contradiction that plagued her whenever she tried to figure out her feelings for him. More quietly but quite poignantly, she continued, looking him straight in the eyes. "You tried to turn me without any thought or care that I didn't want to be turned. It was because you couldn't lose me. For you. Not for me, for you. That's not really love, Damon." She looked at him with such love and pain, willing him to understand that she didn't want to hurt him. "I could never completely trust you; sure you protect me in so many ways, but in making major life decisions, in being really together. What happens the next time I upset you?" Elena paused, thinking back to how this all started and summed it up having worked through it right in front of him, "So, you say I don't love you and I never will. I say, no Damon, I actually sort of do, but it's not enough, to be with you."

The room got very quiet. Elena wasn't sure if she'd gone too far. Would he fly off the handle? Would he make some snarky remark? She tried to read his face and gauge what might come. It seemed as though time stood still. It took forever for him to speak. "I love you," Damon said with a softness and tenderness that nearly broke her heart. She knew. Of course she knew. It was so real, for him, as deep a love he was capable of giving. She slowly reached out to touch his arm. She would have liked to have held him out of compassion but only if she was sure it wouldn't hurt him more.

Damon stared long and hard, first at the floor, then at her, still absorbing all that she had shared. Knowing she was right, that he hurt her more times than he cared to remember despite all the times he protected her. Even though he might be better for her today than he had been at any other time, he still wasn't good enough. Last night proved all the more that he was still self-destructive and rash, that he would lash out at her by bedding another. Stefan, at least the real Stefan, would not hurt Elena this way. Once again, Damon was resigned to believing he didn't and would never really deserve her.

It was as though Elena could sense his acceptance of her words. She moved a little closer, her hand still lightly holding his arm. Damon carefully took the next step into her arms, not wanting her to fear his intentions. He leaned into her shoulder, his arms at his sides, letting her hold him, his face away from her, not wanting her to see how deep was his disappointment, trying to remember this feeling, this moment in her arms, trying to swallow the protective wall of sarcasm that could so easily protect him. He gently placed his hands on her hips to ease out of her embrace; he turned to face her, those deep brown eyes. He clung still to hope for a chance, someday, just not right now.

The front door slammed. Both Damon and Elena were startled, stepping back from each other, Damon still vulnerable and Elena looking a bit guilty but not really sure why. Stefan entered both glaring and smirking at the scene before him. "Well, good morning to you both. How perfect was it that I was out this morning so that Damon's revolving door of women could keep spinning without any interruption from me!" Elena frowned at the insinuation that she was next in line. "Was that what you called for this morning, Elena, to ensure the coast was clear for my brother to service you?" Elena pursed her lips to hold back a gasp and just stared at him, having gotten a bit more used to such remarks from _this_ Stefan, even if his words were particularly harsh. Elena thought she saw disgust in his eyes as he looked down and away ever so briefly. But something gave her pause. Was he disgusted by thought of what he said or was it the fact that he'd said it? He looked a little like someone having a hard time keeping down the bile rising in his throat. Stefan recovered quickly, if indeed Elena had really seen something there.

He sauntered down the steps over to his preferred decanter to pour a drink. "What?" he said wide-eyed, feigning innocence, "Should we be toasting the happy couple? Did you two need to make up? How's your neck after last night, Damon? Maybe Rebecca helped you work out the kinks overnight before her walk of shame…torn dress and all."

"Are you done?" Damon snidely chided, back to form, masking his earlier disappointment.

Slowly Elena took a few steps around the room, angling toward Stefan. "Wait. So,…when you called me back earlier, you knew Rebecca was here?" Elena asked slowly, working out the odd call with Stefan this morning. "You were trying to keep me from coming over here. Was it so I wouldn't find out about Rebecca?" No reaction from Stefan. "Were you trying to spare my feelings? Why would you do that?" The implication being that he cared. Stefan just stared harder at her, wondering if she would figure out the real reason, even beyond suspecting his jealousy of Damon. "No, it was something else. You didn't want me over here, but not because of Rebecca,…what was it?" Stefan made to leave as if all this was nonsense. Secretly he hoped it would stop her progress from noticing how he had misspoken a moment ago. He waivered when Elena spoke again, stopping on the steps. "You saw her torn dress…You saw Rebecca leave, didn't you? So, you were still here when I arrived! Why did you lie and say you weren't home? Have you been home this whole time? "

Stefan rolled his eyes, again feigning innocence, "What are you talking about? You saw me come home just now."

"No, we heard the door slam shut," Damon corrected, "and I never heard you leave this morning. I just assumed you were out when Elena said you'd be back later."

"Whatever, you both are paranoid," changing the subject, and as if just checking before he went ahead and left them he added, "Did you tell Damon about Esther's plan?"

"What plan?" Damon asked turning back to Elena.

Elena still watched Stefan. She knew. He was just barely keeping control. It was an act and her window of opportunity was still open. He was afraid of Elena continuing her pursuit of making him feel and was reasserting efforts to push her away. She knew what had to be done but not here, not now.

Elena allowed the change of subject, telling Damon what she and Stefan already knew about Esther's plan. Damon thought it was terrific news. The brothers both pressured her not to warn Elijah. They were not to try to stop Esther in any way. Elena left, frustrated that they didn't see her side, but also hopeful for the right time to again pursue Stefan's humanity. For now, she would focus on finding some help for Elijah. She headed for Bonnie's, calling Caroline on the way.

**EPISODE 3x15 CONTINUES AS IS FROM HERE, AS WELL AS 3x16 AND 3x17 (possibly needing some tweaks for continuity) UNTIL CHAPTER TWO.**


	2. Chapter 2 When the Walls Fell

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to TVD nor the characters. **

**Premise: When he left with Klaus, why did Stefan fight so hard to irrevocably remove Elena from his life instead of eventually giving in to her repeated attempts to save him? Was there something else beyond protecting Elena and Damon behind Stefan's decision to leave with, and stay with, Klaus? I've had my suspicions … Chapter 2 starts toward the end of 3X18 with the scene in Stefan's bedroom.**

**Chapter two: **_**When the Walls Fell**_

Stefan arrived home after making the deal with Klaus, Damon for the White Oak stakes. He left Caroline and Elena downstairs after letting them know Damon was fine and picking up the last stake. He was done, spent, defeated. Damon was rescued, check. Their latest plan was another failure, check-check. He half laughed half sighed at the ridiculousness of it all.

Sitting on his bed, he toyed with the tenth stake awaiting the eleventh, Alaric's, which he would deliver to Klaus.

"Hey", Elena said stepping into his doorway.

"Hey."

"You haven't said much since you got back home."

"I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back, I promise."

"You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own, you know that right?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Why?"

"Cuz, he's not worth it. All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done. It's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started."

"That's not true. Ya, Klaus dragged you through hell. But you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him."

"Better than him? Really? I'm no better than any of them. In fact, I'm worse," he said, trailing off. Standing and running his hands through his hair, he let out a guttural moan of frustration which ended in a low laugh that sounded ominous.

"Worse? What? No, Stefan, no, no you aren't…" reaching out to him. He pushed her hand away, turning his back, stepping away.

"Elena, don't. " She pulled back, caution telling her to let him be.

He was remembering back to Sage, and Finn, and Troy, all dead. He had overheard their conversation earlier, Sage and Finn, about the many she had turned. Finn had turned her for love. How did they describe it, _passion overtaking morals_…Finn had loved Sage. Sage loved Finn. Now their whole line was dead.

Suddenly Stefan asked, "Do you know you could be dead right now, tonight, because of me? Along with Caroline, Abby, Damon, and me… Our bloodline..."

"We all could have died many times, but it's not because of you, Stefan. You can't blame yourself."

"Oh yes, yes I can," he said with a wry chuckling. If she didn't know better, he seemed almost manic as he began pacing about his room. What was going on with him, she frantically tried to figure. He wasn't thinking clearly.

"Stefan," Elena spoke quietly, "What are you talking about? What does this have to do with tonight? We aren't all dead. Sure we got lucky with Bonnie unbinding the Originals, but now we know not to kill all of them. You couldn't have known what would happen. You can't blame yourself."

Stefan interrupted, "Do you know why Sage was here?" Elena just looked perplexed. "She was here to find the love of her life from 900 years ago. 900 hundred years ago. Do you believe that? I mean, who loves like that? I mean, I thought maybe we might." She tried not to look surprised at his outburst. She wanted to keep calm. _Oh my god,_ _this was it_, she thought. Was he finally going to let it all out? And what should she do to help?

Stefan continued his rant on all things Sage and Finn. "You know, Finn seemed actually surprised, no, disappointed in Sage for turning so many, and disappointed that he had allowed his passion to overtake him, turning her. But Sage, she loved him. She reveled in it. She wanted to be with him, no matter the cost."

Elena raised a brow. Why was he focusing on this? Sage being turned... Sage having turned others…

Stefan saw her catching the scent. He came closer, "Elena, do you remember the day of the sacrifice, our hike?" She nodded, slowly. "It took a lot to get you to finally admit it, out loud."

Elena finished his thought, "That I didn't want to be a vampire."

"I was so self-righteous about how selfish it would be to ask you to turn."

"But you weren't selfish about it, Stefan. You never asked me, never pressured me."

"But I wanted too!" Stefan nearly roared. "I wanted you to choose it, me. God, I wished you would. You see, Elena, you think I was so good, so perfect when actually I was such a hypocrite." Stopping, standing in front of her, looking into her eyes, wanting to swim in them if he could, he was quieter for a moment. "I didn't deserve you any more than Damon did, probably less. Oh, Elena," he groaned touching her soft cheek, "You deserve so much more than either of us."

She let him touch her but didn't dare reach out to touch him in this state. He might recoil back behind the walls he'd built. Stefan had to work it through and tell her his truth. He pulled his hand away from her, her warmth. "You remember all those times, those times you say I was _letting_ you make your own decisions when we were together, unlike Damon?" She nodded, slowly, listening carefully. "Damon was the one willing to keep you safer than I was. He didn't even care that you'd end up hating him as long as you were safe. He was willing to do that every time. I could just sit back and wait for it. I must have known, deep down, I must have. I could always rely on Damon to fix it, save the day, to do the dirty work. If you ended up turned, it wouldn't have been _my_ fault, right?" Stefan was barely holding on. Tears welled in his eyes and he quickly looked away.

Afraid the threat of tears would cause him to pull stop, Elena gently dove in. "Stefan, please," she said reaching out to him, "Look at me. You wanted me choose forever with you. That's not wrong, nor it is a surprise. I just couldn't choose to become a vampire. I knew it would, but I never _wanted_ my choice to hurt you. It didn't mean that I loved you any less than you loved me." She touched his cheek; he tried but couldn't pull away. "You don't understand, Elena…I don't deserve you. You'd be safer without me. Leaving town with Klaus was the right answer; I just should have stayed gone…"

Now she truly understood. His leaving with Klaus was only in part to save her and his brother. Ultimately, it was about punishing himself. "Yes, I do understand, Stefan. Everything you've been through is just magnifying your guilt. It's twisting you into thinking that you didn't protect me. Look, I know neither of us is perfect. But even now, you are trying to protect me by pushing me away no matter how much you are hurting. Stefan, please, I know you. I know you, not just by what you say, but by what you do. You kept me safe from Klaus." Stefan tried to pull back saying, "No I didn't…" Elena cut him off. "Yes, as much as possible, you did, while still protecting my right to choose, my choice to protect my family. I'm begging you, please stop punishing yourself for having hope, hoping someday we might be together forever. Your actions speak louder than all this guilt built up inside of you. You need to let it out. Please believe me when I tell you, you are the better man. You did beat Klaus by being better than him."

"And what did I lose in the process." Tears were now escaping despite his best efforts, he couldn't hold on much more. He brushed them away. "Look, hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that."

"Stefan…"

"No. No, just admit it. Admit it to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me. But I just need to hear you say it."

"I can't. Because it's not true, Stefan, I never stopped loving you."

"I know that. I know you didn't, even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this is all my fault."

"But, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you are also in love with Damon."

"What? No, Stefan, I, just…"

His hand on her cheek to stop her protests, "Hey, I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him."

She wanted him to go back, say it again, that he loved her, that he would always love her. But she needed to choose her words carefully and answer him. Elena realized that Stefan must not have heard all of the conversation between her and his brother when she had finally worked through her feelings for Damon. Stefan needed to know the truth and she needed to answer him directly, honestly, without cheapening the feelings, some of which were in fact real. A complete denial would not be truthful or fair to either of them. Elena took a calming breath, and taking his hands in hers, "Stefan, I do love Damon." She could feel him want to pull away, she held on just a little tighter, quickly finishing her thought. "But he is not you. I am not _in love_ with Damon. You, Stefan, I love you like no other… "

This wasn't the answer Stefan wanted, but he waited for her to continue. She pressed on. "I love him as _your_ brother, as my friend and protector, for the man he tries to be, but no more. I don't think I would have survived your leaving without him and yes we grew closer, depended on each other. But, even then, after all he's done; I could never be with Damon. I told him all this the other day, when you walked in on us, post Rebecca. Remember…?"

A light went on as Stefan thought back to that day. He'd only overheard part of the conversation since his diet left his hearing abilities wanting. Of course she depended on Damon; Stefan had left her; become a monster. He nearly forced her to turn to Damon…But she loved him, still…

Elena watched him, waiting. She could see him working through it, all the pain, the guilt, remorse, love, struggling to allow himself to let go. He'd tried everything he could think of to not end up right here at this moment. There was nothing left to hold him back. The tears flowed freely down his anguished face. "Elena…" It was barely a whisper. She stepped into him, needing to hold him as much as he needed to hold on to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck. He buried his face into her neck. It was as if clinging to each other was as important as air is to breathing. Elena could barely breathe from his hold on her but she didn't care. She tried to soothe him, gently whispering that it would all be ok. They stayed like this seemingly forever. But Stefan was eventually overcome, sobbing as all that he'd done overtook him in waves. The lives he'd taken, the pain he'd caused, Elena's heartbreaking attempts to save him.

At some point he'd slid down to his knees still clinging to her as if his life depended upon it. Elena kept trying to soothe him, stroking his hair, his neck and shoulders, sheltering him with her body. Eventually, she coaxed him into lying on the bed, but he wouldn't let her out of his embrace. Arms around her waist, he carried her to his bed, still not willing to let go. They stayed this way all night. Sometimes weeping, always clinging, whispering, then sleeping, until sunlight found them. It was a new day. There was work to do, healing and forgiveness still needed. But this was the day they would finally move forward, together.

_Depending on reviews and if I get the nerve to write an M-rated section, I may just have to write the first time they make love after this. I don't think it would be quite like the juicy ones I've read on (many of which I've enjoyed). I think the emotional quotient of what these two have been through would dictate a different tone, true love making, some tears, less lust….for at least the first time…_ ;-)


	3. Chapter 3 Rebuilding

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to TVD nor the characters. **

**Chapter three: **_**Rebuilding**_

Elena woke first. Before even opening her eyes, a very faint and occasional snore told her that Stefan was still asleep. Usually there was no sound at all, at least there hadn't been back when they were together. Back then the quiet would cause her to quickly feel for him to ensure he was still there. The snore was new but was probably brought on by the strain of last night or sheer exhaustion, or both. This morning, she could feel him without checking. He hadn't let go for the entire night, not once. Stefan's arms around her had molded to her and not moved. His forehead was nuzzled into the nape of her neck, his left cheek resting on her chest just below her chin. He'd clung to her like this for hours. Her arms had eventually gone lax with sleep but she was still encircling his shoulders.

Staring up at the ceiling, Elena thought over the months leading up to last night. It had been such a long, hard road, especially for Stefan. His love and already heightened compassion for others as a human was like a lifetime sentence of pain and agony when he became a vampire. He had explained how everything was amplified, sight, sound, color, heat, and most importantly, emotions. Considering the love she knew he bore her, his fall into the depths of guilt and anguish had to be beyond anything she could fathom. Her pain, her love, was nothing compared to his, and oh how she loved him! Whatever she had been through could not compare. Elena marveled at how she was so deeply loved.

She desperately wanted to look at this face, to watch him as he slept. Stifling a giggle at the memory of Stefan teasing her about it being creepy, she slid her left hand under his left cheek to support him. Slowly she turned her body so that she could first wriggle out from under him, slide down his body, turn somewhat so she was facing him, almost at eye level, and then slide a pillow under both of their heads. Needing to move about a foot in total, this felt like it took minutes with all the pauses to make sure he didn't wake. In actuality, he didn't even stir. He must have just been so exhausted, spent.

When she felt sure they were settled and he was undisturbed, she began to longingly, lovingly observe his features. His hair was tousled; no doubt from her fingers having been run through it for hours as she gently soothed him. God, she loved the feel of fingering his hair or grabbing a fistful to pull his lips to hers…She took a deep breath to clear the images of past love making from her mind. She brought her gaze to his brow, riddled with pain last night, at ease now in sleep. His nose, his eyes, his cheeks, oh my, he is such beautiful man. She would never tire of his chiseled features. Her fingers began to trace his jaw, as her gaze moved to his mouth. His lips, oh that sweet mouth on hers. _Stop it, Elena!_ _Let him sleep, _she chided herself, smiling.

Then she noticed something. There was a residue, like fine particles on his face, in lines, going down his right cheek. Her heart ached at the realization that it was the salt from all his tears. Her sweater would have caught the brunt this but he must have continued his tears overnight as she slept. God how she wanted to ease his pain, make love to him; make him believe it would all be ok.

There was still a long road ahead of them. Stefan would struggle with accepting forgiveness. She internally started bracing for this next chapter of their lives together, when….

"Eh hem," someone had very quietly cleared his throat. She had been lost in her thoughts about how to best help Stefan. Elena's eyes looked at his. No, it didn't come from Stefan…

"Over here," Damon barely whispered standing a few feet from the foot of Stefan's bed. Thankfully, Stefan and Elena were both fully clothed and rather innocently not under the covers. Startled, Elena turned her head, trying not to wake Stefan.

Damon's face was not easy to read. He didn't look surprised. He didn't look mad. But he did seem serious. "Shh. What?" Elena mouthed with hardly even a whisper. Damon communicated his answer with a nod at Stefan and raised brows that asked for an explanation of the tableau before him. "Later, now go." He squinted at her quizzically. Again, "What?" she mouthed without sound but clearly expressing frustration. In barely a whisper, Damon answered, "Problem - Alaric's Stake. Scooby Gang-Confab. Downstairs - Noon." He looked again first at Stefan then Elena, turned and left.

_Ugh_, she thought. _Can't we just get a day to please deal with one crisis at a time. One day to heal from the last. _

There was no way that Elena would not be in Stefan's arms when he awoke. So, what to do? Wake him? Wait a bit more? It was still early so they had time. He should rest. Her mind raced between what Stefan would be like this morning and what was the problem with the white oak stakes. As she lay pondering, a low rumble escaped from Stefan. It was ever so faint. _Darn it_, Damon woke him. Elena kept still. Minutes passed, Stefan was quiet. Elena was almost relaxed enough to fall back asleep when another rumble, almost a groan, came from Stefan. Another followed more urgently. She listened closely. It almost sounded like he was talking, indecipherably, in his sleep.

Elena could also feel Stefan stirring in other ways, that part of him that she hadn't felt within her in so long. She was suddenly wide awake again. Thinking back, she could remember how they were together, how easy it had been, just loving, cuddling, laughing. She missed him, his smile. It would be so wonderful if they were ready to make love this morning. Well, she was. The question was would Stefan be?

Stefan started increasing his hold around Elena, almost uncomfortably so, followed by a few more mumbles building in volume. He jolted awake when she let out a gasp, "Stefan!" His eyes sprung open desperate to figure out what was going on. He looked pained. His eyes darted from her, to the two of them on his bed, then around his room, and back to Elena's eyes. He remembered the dream he was having but tried to calm himself and thought back to the cathartic night they had spent together. "Sorry", he said softly, relaxing his hold on her. "I was dreaming." "I'm fine, I just couldn't breathe," she softly smiled back. "Are you OK?"

Stefan did a quick assessment and said, "Yes, sort of…" He started to pull away ever so slightly. With her left hand she touched his cheek, stopping him. "I missed you". She wanted to kiss him, just softly, gently, but she would hold back until she was sure it was ok. His face started to fall, anguish creeping back in. _Oh how I hurt her_… "No, no, Stefan, it's ok, you are OK, sssshhh…" She pressed her lips to his not knowing what else to do. When she pulled back he was calmer, but still just looking at her caught between his guilt and how amazing she was. "I'm so sorry", was all he could say.

Trying to turn the situation to a more positive awakening, she said more brightly, "Stefan, its ok. It's going to take time, but we will move past this. Now," she said starting to move out of his reach. Stefan allowed her to move but was suddenly panicked, "Where are you going?" It was as if her leaving was physically painful to him. Now standing next to the bed, she held out her hand saying, "_You_ are coming with me."

His hand slipped into hers just like she remembered, so easy, so natural. She slowly led him to the adjoining bath, to the sink. Situating him, his back to the mirror, her right hand on his chest, she gently guided him to lean back onto the counter. "Elena, we shouldn't…" he started, but she stopped him. "I know" she said, bringing a finger to his lips to stop him and looking him dead in the eye almost commanding him to stay. She may want him here and now but that didn't matter. However much he may want her, she knew he didn't feel ready, didn't yet feel like he could deserve her. She held his gaze before removing her hand from his chest just to ensure he wouldn't move away.

When she was sure he wouldn't, Elena stepped to the tub and started running a bath. Walking back to him, they held each other's gaze, his eyes saying, _How can she be doing this for me? _Hers said _Ssh, it'll be ok_.

Back at the sink, Elena ran warm water drenching a wash cloth then lightly wringing it out. She moved back to Stefan, gently wedging in between his legs to reach his face, and began gently wiping, dabbing, smoothing away any evidence of his tears, tracing with fingers around his eyes, his brow, his jaw. She stopped before his lips. Slowly, gently, she leaned in to kiss him, their eyes closing at the touch. It was gentle but intense, more about healing than passion, but the heat was certainly there underneath, lying in wait, longing.

Pulling back ever so softly out of the kiss, Elena turned back to task of ensuring all tears were washed away. Discarding the cloth, she reached to comb her fingers through his hair, and down the back of his neck. Stefan's eyes were closed at the sensation of feeling her touch. Slowly but firmly she slid her hands down to his waist. His eyes flew open. "It's OK. Just relax", she quickly whispered. Reaching for the hem of his jersey, he complied and raised his arms. Elena pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside. Sliding her hands back down his chest, she stopped to unbutton his jeans. He leaned up off the counter to help her slide them, and his boxer briefs, down below his hips. Then he leaned back onto the counter to help step out of each pant leg. She was kneeling at his feet, gently removing his socks last. Despite his efforts not to be, his arousal was obvious, and as much as Elena wanted to satisfy both of their longings, she focused on her ministrations.

Standing up, she tossed the rest of his clothes onto the pile she had started. Leading him by the hand to the now full tub, she motioned for him to step in and was releasing his hand. He didn't want to let go. "I'm not leaving", she purred. He let go reluctantly. How did she read him so well; he had been worried that she might leave him there, alone.

The water was hot, almost too hot, but he liked the feeling it gave him as it washed over him. Maybe it could somehow dissolve his crimes away. He sat facing her, watching as she delicately and quietly moved about the room. Elena gathered a large bath sheet, another cloth, and his favorite soap that made his so scent so delicious to her. She laid the towel within Stefan's reach. Rolling up her sleeves she knelt on the bath mat so that she was to his right, perpendicular to his torso. "Lean forward," she said lathering the cloth in the bath water. "Lena", he interjected, feeling less than comfortable. Then looking straight into his eyes, Elena said, "Please, Stefan, Let me take care of you." He just looked at her, patently amazed by her, transfixed by this beautiful woman before him. "Lean – forward," she ordered kindly. He did as instructed. Elena took her time, washing his back, massaging away any tension across his shoulders. She worked her way around to his chest, eventually holding the soap and cloth to the center of his chest, telling him continue.

As Stefan complied, Elena stepped over to the shower and grabbed Stefan's shampoo. Then over to the sink she picked up the larger of the two glasses there. She brought these to the tub, set them on the ledge behind Stefan and proceeded to remove her socks. _Just her socks?_ wondered Stefan as he completed bathing. Elena climbed up behind Stefan on the cool stone of the ledge and sat straddling him, her bare feet stabilizing her, one on each side of the tub and placed just in front of Stefan. She leaned forward to fill the glass with water and told Stefan to close his eyes. Slowly, pouring the warm water over his head, Elena ran her other hand through his hair. Another glassful was needed and again the water running over him was like a river washing away his cares. Elena set the glass aside, doled out the shampoo and began a slow and sensual massage of Stefan's scalp and neck. Gently rubbing, adding the gentle feel of her fingernails swirling in circular patterns, Stefan let out a low moan of pleasure. He slid a little further down into the water to give her an easier reach and in doing so his hands came to hold the sides of the tub. His left hand felt her bare foot resting there, her skin so warm. The other hand searched for her on the right. He wasn't making a "move"; he just wanted to touch her, this woman so lovingly caring for him.

She could tell his eyes were closed as he leaned back into her movements. He was savoring the moment, allowing himself to feel the pleasure of it.

_Good, it was working_, she thought. _He has to believe he deserves to feel good again_. This went on for another few minutes until Elena used the glass again to rinse his hair, being careful to not let the shampoo run into his eyes. Rinsing complete, she reached for a corner of the large bath sheet, flicking it open, careful to not have it land in the tub, and began to towel dry his hair. Once she was satisfied, she scooted off her perch and was again on his right waiting to wrap him in the oversized towel. He didn't protest and let her complete this ritual. When he had stepped out of the bath, she let her eyes roam over his form and stifled a sigh of longing, not wanting to make this about her and it wasn't about sex.

Once he was all bundled up, warm and dry, she sent him into the other room to dress. Stefan wanted to reject this but Elena told him the news. "In a couple hours, our friends are going to be here to discuss something about the white oak stakes. I don't know what." She didn't want to alarm him so she left out a few things for the moment, not mentioning Alaric or Damon. "So you should get dressed and maybe have something to, well, eat…" she smiled.

Elena turned back into the bath, getting a towel and placing it on the hook by the shower. He took a couple steps toward his closet and stopped. _Wait_, he thought. _How did she know they were coming and that there was any problem at all?_ His thoughts trailed off when he heard the shower turn on.

Moving back to the bath, he caught her removing the last of her clothing without her seeing him. The delicate lace of her bra was sliding down her olive tanned shoulder…The lace of her matching thong not wanting to leave her left foot as she tried to kick it away. A hint of a smile as he thought about this woman he loved so and that she was sometimes still such a girl. She turned back toward the shower, a quick gasp as she was startled by him staring. She held still for a moment. Then, softly, "Are you OK?" He nodded slowly but didn't speak. He was so still. She had been making all the moves so far in taking care of him, but she didn't think she should make any right now.

Stefan stepped further into the bath, just looking at her. He appeared to sadly yearn for her. Maybe he was remembering how it used to be and mourning those days. She was not sure. Slowly he stepped to the sink. He turned around, his back to the mirror; leaned on the counter, just where Elena had originally maneuvered him except this time he was wrapped up in a towel. Eyes on the floor, he slowly raised his face to see her again. She tried to read him. Could it be his eyes were somehow saying, OK, I'm here again, now what do I do?

She understood. Feeling a little shy but wanting to do all she could to help him, Elena took the band from her wrist that she'd only moments before gotten from the vanity drawer. She pulled up her hair, first into a pony, and then looped it again half way through the band to cut the length in half. She did this slowly, allowing Stefan to gaze at her form while she delicately manipulated her hair above her head. Taking in the image of her from top to bottom but not moving. His eyes lingered at her breasts, her tiny waist, and the curve of her hip.

She stepped into the shower. The all glass walls gave no privacy. Stepping into the spray face forward, his view was now of her back, the arch, the curve of her buttocks, those slim legs that could wrap around him like a vise. She lathered herself entirely, making slow turns under the water. It was driving him crazy by the time she was touching what he wanted to touch. Fingers moving where his used to go to drive her wet with desire. Their eyes locked when he realized that she was watching him watch her. He glanced away ever so briefly, almost embarrassed at the desire that was written all over his face. He wasn't able to make the first move. She would have to.

"Stefan" she called softly. "It's ok, you can come in." He hesitated briefly. Then, standing, he slowly walked toward the open side of the shower. He let the towel slip off him as he neared. Elena thought he was a marvel, so beautiful, handsome, his muscular body, it made her so hungry for him. He was still holding back, debating. "Stop punishing yourself, Stefan". He joined her under the water. Stefan's hands moved to her waist, his eyes staring into the endless pools of brown that were her eyes. Her hands were on his chest. Moving up on her toes, one hand sliding up to his cheek, Elena kissed him. And again. And again. "Stefan…" Kiss. "I..." Kiss. "Love..." Kiss. "You."

His mouth responded taking her into a more powerful kiss. Both of her arms were around his neck pulling him closer. His arms encircled her lifting her off the floor completely, her toes no longer needed in the effort to reach his beautiful lips. Tongues joined in, tasting, dancing in and out of each other's hungry mouths. She was delirious from the passion, the desire for him, and the sheer lack of oxygen. Elena came up for air, gasping for breath, as he gently set her back on her toes.

But she didn't want to be set down; she wanted her legs around his torso so he could enter her. It had been too long, so she signaled this by using her arms around his neck and trying to lift herself higher. "Wait" he whispered in her ear and she let out a small whine as he kissed down her neck. He had only set her down so that his hands could begin to roam down her back side. Sliding wet hands down to the small of her back, further, around and under her rounded cheeks, he felt her hips move toward him in longing, rolling against him. _God, _she thoughtas she felt his hardness_,_ _how can he wait like this?_ Another moan escaped her now open and unattended mouth.

Like he could read her mind, he crashed yet another demanding kiss upon her mouth. Sometime in the heat of this second master class in passionate, deep, and probing kissing, his right hand found her breast, the other still squeezing and tickling her buttocks, ensuring her hips remained pressed to his.

Her nipples, already erect, hardened further with his teasing. Again, Elena needed air, so he lifted her off the floor, releasing her mouth from his kiss. He lifted her higher this time, so that his kiss could move to her breasts. He nuzzled her breasts, avoiding the nipples to prolong her pleasure, and then nibbling on each, hearing her gasp with delight. She was squirming in his arms, fingers his hair, in such yearning, when she felt a cool wall at her back. Stefan felt her stiffen at the cold and with one arm quickly reached to turn the shower head to help keep her warm.

Down to only one arm holding her wet body up against the wall, allowed Elena to slide down Stefan's slick body, closer to the position he knew she really wanted. She brought her legs around him, ecstatic that he would finally be inside her. She kissed him hard, using her tongue, showing him exactly what she wanted, him inside her as she was in his mouth. His free hand slid between them, to her center. His thumb gently circling, he rhythmically toyed with her, stimulating nerves long neglected. He'd barely started teasing her, when she kissed him so hard that she bit his lip, her frustration evident. It had distracted him from his manipulations of her for a moment. "Please, Stefan…" she gasped wanting him inside. He just grinned and once more toyed with her nub. He had barely started when again she cried out, "Stefan, PLEASE, I'm begging you!" A moment later, she came, and came, letting out a howl that took him by surprise so much so that he chuckled.

As her waves of pleasure subsided, he held her there until she was able to stay upright against the shower wall. Her orgasm was so intense she thought she would melt like butter right down to the shower floor. She had never come so quickly before. "Been a while, huh?" he said with a small smile, leaning in to nuzzle her. She gave him a "Ha, funny", and tweaked his nipple. "Ow!" he mumbled but laughed nibbling her ear. He slid her off him, her legs slowly becoming less like rubber and she stood looking up at him so incredibly happy that he had just laughed and smiled at her. It was working. He was more himself. They were more like themselves.

He turned off the water. In response to her questioning look, Stefan said, "Oh we're not done; just a change of venue." He stepped away only when he was sure she could stay upright on her own. He moved to step out of the shower. She took down her hair as she watched him pick up the bath sheet just outside. He caught her admiring him as he turned back to her. When he was back into the shower, she could see that his state of desire had not waned. She gave him an appraising look, again making him smile. God she loved his smile.

Wrapping her in the towel with him, he kissed her up and down, around her neck, all while using the towel to warm her, gently patting her dry. Her hands were around his waist then down to his ass, then back around to his manhood. He gasped, a small moan escaping as her delicate hands encircled him. Her movements intensified as she began leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. Barely able to inflict the same slow torturous teasing that Stefan used on her, she move more quickly down to her knees. She wanted him to feel her mouth, to use her tongue to make him moan with desire. _God her mouth is so warm and wet._ His eyes closed at the feel of her. Her tongue lapping at him... Feeling the vibrations as she moaned...

"Oh, god…." Stefan moaned, hardly able to not reach for her hair and pull himself deeper. A hand instead reached for a wall to support him. Opening his eyes, he implored her to stop. "Elena, please, I, can't…" he barely choked out the words. When she wouldn't stop, he suddenly pulled her off of him and brought her face back up to his. His eyes were dark with passion; she thought for sure he might just throw her up against the wall and finally take her. He didn't. He took a beat and his eyes softened but he was still hungry for her. "I said stop, Elena." "What?" she asked innocently, "I barely got started. Has it been a while or something?" "Ha, ha" he smirked back. With that he carried her out of the shower, caveman style, over one shoulder. "Stefan!" she cried out, giggling as she admired the muscles of his backside. She let out an "Mmm" at the view and he swatted her bottom with his free hand. "What are,….where are you going…?" "I told you. Change of venue. I've got work to do. I've neglected it for far too long."

His free hand opened the bed and he laid her down across the cool sheets, her hair falling around her like a fan, her arms lying casually over her head. And she was smiling, smiling at him. _God, she was beautiful_. He was above her in a flash. She could feel him between her legs, his hardness against her thighs. He began to kiss her face all over, then down her neck. Her fingers were twining through his damp hair. "Are you going to torture me _again_?" she moaned with a smile.

"Mm Mmm," he mumbled still kissing her.

"And yourself?" she giggled playfully reaching for him but he would not let her touch him there.

"Yes, but," he paused his kisses, and in that low growling tone he used to turn her to jelly, he softly said into her ear, "But then, I will be inside you, Elena."

She shivered at this; her intake of breath amplified by the tingling sensations running through her core. Her legs went around him as she pressed her body to his. He had begun kissing her again all over, then once more back to her mouth leaving her breathless. He worked his way down her body, forcing her to release the hold her legs had of him. He paused only for a bit at her breasts, making her moan as he teased. His kisses roamed down her body lingering here and there until his tongue drew a straight line from navel to nub, he didn't really want to wait much longer either. But then again, her pleasure meant so much to him. That he could give her this was at least something he could do to deserve her.

He only hinted at was to come for her clit, then bypassed it to focus on her other lips. He traced the line at their center, teasing them open. Elena, groaning, could barely keep still wanting desperately to have him inside, now. "Easy, Elena, you don't want my work here to take longer than it has to, do you?" he asked as he laced kisses and nibbles at her inner thighs. She groaned in reply to which he said, "I'll take that as a no," and set back to the job at hand, smiling.

She groaned and involuntarily raised her hips again as his tongue passed her lips and entered her. Stefan wove each arm under and around her thighs, his hands meeting at her belly to hold her in place. He enjoyed the taste of her on his tongue, the way he could make her moan, and the way his tongue darting in and out of her made her absolutely writhing crazy. He slipped one arm back around getting ready for his hand to replace his tongue when he thought it time to move back up to her clit. Slowly he made the transition. She was beside herself, clawing at the smooth sheets, unable to grab what she really wanted, moaning, delirious, unable to tell tongue from fingers. He was moving his hand, in and out, was it one, no two fingers, tongue flicking, circling, back and forth, slow, then increasingly faster, her heels came up and locked behind him, he went faster, faster, faster, "Oh. My. God. Steeeefaaaaan mmm mmm mmm!" She was barely coherent as waves upon waves of the most unbelievable pleasure swept over her. It lasted longer than anything she'd experienced before. _My God, my god_ was the only semi-coherent thought running through her brain.

She felt the flick of a tongue, a finger move, and she gasped at the nerves still firing in her body. He continued lightly until he heard her gasp between each word of "No, Stef, stop. Can't, take, more". One of her hands was trying to push him away from being able to touch the now too sensitive nerves. He took her hand and kissed it, climbing back up to face her. Elena tried to open her eyes. The first time they just fluttered a bit. The second time was better but she still ended up just smiling at him and letting her eyes roll back in her head. By the third time she was just coming back to reality. After a moment he asked, "Are you ready?" She smiled and nodded looking deeply in his eyes as he entered her.

He just watched her face as he did. God he loved her. This was so right. As long as he could do this for her and she could look at him like this, love him like this, they were going to be ok. He began to thrust into her, deeper this time, and again, finding the perfect rhythm. He was not going to be able to prolong this much more after holding back this long, but he wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. Elena met his thrusts using her thighs to squeeze him tighter, her heels pulling him faster. Her hands were running across his face, fingering his lips, down his neck to his chest, lightly tweaking his nipples then grabbing at his rippling back, further down, squeezing his muscled ass, helping bring herself up to meet his every thrust. He was close, she could tell. Stefan launched into a pace too fast for Elena to do more than arch herself into the best position for him. It worked for her too as her clit was also along for this part of the ride.

Then something happened inside of Elena, yet another deeper throbbing that nearly took her breath away. She came again eliciting the most guttural growl, so oddly low that she didn't even think it was her. But then she heard him cry out her name. "El-len-na!" He came, blasting into her with three or four incredibly intense drives into her core as he tightened and shook down to his toes. It was his turn to gasp and shudder as he collapsed on top of her. Elena held on tight; arms and legs embracing all of Stefan, still inside her.

Just as she was earlier, he was in heaven, unable to utter a coherent word. Elena teased with her inner muscles clenching around him. "Noooo" he moaned but smiled. Another squeeze. "Elena, dooon't." She lightly giggled but stopped. Slowly he took some of his weight from her as his arms regained some strength. Looking down at her with awe, he leaned in to kiss her. It was warm and intense but the urgency had been sated.

Pulling back, looking into her eyes, he said, "I love you".

"I love _you_, " she answered in kind.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Thank you for taking care of me, Elena, for reaching in and bringing me back to you."

He really was her Stefan again, wasn't he? Not that it would be exactly the same, she knew that, but he was at least back to being able to love her and accept her love in return. His eyes, his smile. She could see her Stefan coming back to her.

"Maybe later,_ you'll_ thank _me_," he continued.

"For?"

"For finding your G-spot."


End file.
